Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices have a broad prospect of application due to the advantages of simple manufacturing process, low cost, high response speed, low power consumption, wide range of operating temperature adaptation, lightness and thinness, easy implementation of flexible display, etc.
The existing LED display device, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a display panel 1, a front frame 2, a back plate 3, a circuit system 5, an electromagnetic shielding cover 6, an outer front case 7, an outer back case 8 and a seat 4. The front frame 2 and the back plate 3 encapsulate and fix the display panel 1 through the frontward and backward clamp or lock; the circuit system 5 is disposed on the back side of the back plate 3 and protected by the electromagnetic shielding cover 6; the outer front case 7 and the outer back case 8 encapsulate and fix the front frame 2, the back plate 3, the display panel 1, the circuit system 5 and the electromagnetic shielding cover 6; and the seat 4 is locked to the outer back case 8 to play a supporting role.
The inventor found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: in order to support and fix the display panel 1 and provide a protective function, the existing OLED display device includes a front frame 2, a back plate 3, an outer front case 7 and an outer back case 8, but each of the front frame 2, the back plate 3, the outer front case 7 and the outer back case 8 has a certain thickness, thereby being unfavorable for lightness and thinness of the OLED display device; meanwhile, for a large-size OLED display device, its front frame 2 and back plate 3 are difficult to be formed and assembled to some degree, resulting in a high cost.